For 7 nm and beyond nodes, with the continually increasing demand for smaller circuit structures and faster device performance, the need for equal spacers results in fin damage. For instance, in order to form equal spacer, an aggressive spacer reactive ion etch (RIE) process is required in order to clean up and even out the spacer material between the fins. This process frequently results in damage to the fins, such as unintentional fin erosion in the source/drain regions. The eroded area can be pinched-off by any of the additional materials used in source/drain formation, such as further patterning, addition of a liner, and other material residue. This can cause blockage of epi growth and failure of the device.
Therefore, it may be desirable to develop methods of fabricating source/drain regions of fins with equal spacers that repair fin erosion previously produced and that reduce downstream issues.